narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Storm:Kurisu vs. Josho!
Josho Adashino headed through a small pass near Kumogakure, his sword clanking in its sheath. Suddenly, he sensed a chakra approaching, and put his hand on the weapon's hilt. Kurisu Taizen was walking up the long road, when he came face to face with his new opponent. Kurisu kept on walking past him. Josho turned to follow Kurisu with his eyes. "Who are you, stranger?" Kurisu stopped, and turned. "I am Kurisu Taizen." Kurisu calmly replied. "Kurisu, the former Raikage?" Josho queried. Before Kurisu answered, a shadow clone holding a kunai to Josho's neck appeared behind his opponent. "Yes. Now, who are you ?" Kurisu bluntly inquired. Spinning, Josho drew his broadsword, holding it horizontally in front of him as he faced Kurisu. "Josho Adashino, lone survivor of my peaceful village. The ones who killed all the others died at my hands, as will you if you threaten me, and anyone else, from any village!" Kurisu grabbed the blade, and pushed Josho out of his way. "Fine. I am threating you." Kurisu exclaimed, as he was exerting his chakra, killing every piece of greenery around them. Josho began to exert his own energy, not quite matching Kurisu but holding some back. He then coated his blade in the chakra, and concentrated as he yelled out, "Shinwa!" Suddenly, the chakra around the blade began to writhe, forcing Kurisu away as the jutsu shaped itself. The Battle gets underway! Kurisu looked at his opponent with his deep brown eyes, and remarked. "You have some level of power. Show me what you can do." Josho shook his head. "I am already beginning to." He then thrust the blade at Kurisu, as the chakra on it finally took shape, appearing as a maned dragon, opening its mouth wide as it lunged at Josho's opponent. Kurisu popped behind his opponent, smirking. "If this is your idea of power, you are lagging at a shinobi's level. Prepare to face my power." Kurisu pointed his finger at Josho, and fired a bolt of lightning. "I did not say my true power, but it is true that that is part of what I can do, and near the beginning." Josho remarked, easily dodging with a Body Flicker. Kurisu did not change his expression, or even move. "I want to see what you can do." "Only a fool wastes his best attacks first." Josho said. "Show me what you can do." Kurisu stood up, and was face to face with Josho in an instant. "Fine." Kurisu grabbed Josho, and tossed him into a large boulder. Josho flipped over the boulder, and while Kurisu walked towards it, he reappeared behind the former Raikage, slashing at his legs. Josho sliced through his legs, but there was no mark on Kurisu. "Missed." Kurisu then kicked Josho in the head with very little effort. Josho, resilient fellow he was, continued his attack through the blow, slicing into Kurisu's arm. He then swept Kurisu's legs out from under him, and drove the sword towards his enemy's chest. Kurisu smirked, and was instantly behind his opponent. He had his arm around his neck, and kicked his legs out from under him, flipping him over his shoulder. Kurisu then spun around, aiming a bone chrushing kick for his opponents chest. Josho laughed, ducking with ease before aiming a destructive uppercutting strike with his sword at Kurisu's neck. Category:Thepantheon